His Rose
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Set right after WW3, a little episode tag on or whatever you want to call it.


Title: His Rose  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Doctor/Rose  
Spoilers: WW3  
Summery: Set right after WW3, a little episode tag on or whatever you want to call it.

_"You're stuck with me"_

She'd said it like it was a bad thing but he really couldn't have been more delighted.

No, wait. He could've. If she hadn't kissed Mickey (he was Ricky no more, not now he'd come through for him), goodbye. Or if she hadn't invited him to go with her. With them.

He only wanted Rose. And he wanted her to himself.

He wondered briefly if this streak of possessiveness was a product of being around humans too much lately. He debated momentarily the wisdom of taking another along as a companion if he was becoming so humanised himself but he knew he'd never be able to choose anyone else now he had Rose.

He had been so relieved when she'd shoved that huge back pack into his arms and said goodbye to Mickey. She was _his_ companion now. He knew it was very, very different from being her normal boyfriend, he didn't even think about her like that.

(Didn't he?)

But still, she was with him, not Mickey.

He was a Time Lord. Time Lords did not suffer from stupid human emotions like jealousy and want. Nor did they have possessive streaks. They weren't motivated by greed or desire.

However, he was very happy to have Rose Tyler by his side, knowing he could make her forget about her life, her mum and even Mickey.

"You alright?" He snapped his head up to find her staring at him, smiling, the question evident on her pretty face.

(Okay he felt about her that way a little.)

"Yeah fine."

"You looked deep in thought, was worried you might pass out with it."

"I am the Doctor, deep thoughts are all I have." She laughed at that and he smiled, watching as she continued to rifle through the huge rucksack.

"What you got in that thing anyway?"

"Clothes, toiletries, the usual."

"The usual?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what to pack for travelling through space and time."

"So what did you pack?"

"I just said, clothes, toiletries, bits and bobs."

"Pictures?"

"No."

"Not one of your mum?"

"No." She laughed again.

"Mickey?"

"No." That made him smile again but he still wanted to know what she had in there. To see what his companion had thought she'd need on their _trip_. To peek into her mind a little too.

"I have some clothes and some toiletries" She repeated for the third time, slowly this time, sarcastically. "I mean, if there's something I need we can pick it up out there right?"

"From an intergalactic Wilkinsons?"

"Yeah." He grinned and after a moment she carried on going through the pack. "Want some help unpacking?"

"No thanks." She smiled. "A-Ha!" She pulled out her hairbrush and ran it through her hair quickly.

He moved from the console and came to sit next to her, peering into the bag shamelessly. She opened it for him to look before snatching it away again, laughing.

All he'd seen was something blue and red.

"You always this nosy?"

"I need to know everything."

"Everything."

"Yep."

"Including my stuff?"

"Yep. I mean it wouldn't look good if a Efllan comes up to me and asks _'Excuse me, would your companion like this blue t-shirt or does she already have one'_ and I don't know."

"I have no idea what an Efflan is but I'm pretty sure that's never going to happen." She paused. "Although, you never know, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. I mean if that does happen you could just ask me if I had a blue t-shirt."

"Do you?"

"No, not with me."

"Right."

He looked at her bag, then back at her, wondering what the red and blue item at the top was, before deciding to lean forward and kiss her on the lips.

(Definitely thinking about her in that way.)

She kissed him back briefly before pulling away. He was pleased to see she didn't looked appalled, but amused.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Why?"

"Because I saw Mickey kiss you and I wanted to know what it was like."

"Kissing in general or kissing me?"

"Kissing you."

"Oh."

"I'm an alien." He stated. "We do kiss you know, those of us who have lips anyway."

"Do you have sex?"

"Me or aliens?"

"You."

"If I want."

"Have you…wanted to?" She asked, not sure where she was going with this but willing to follow it for a bit,

"Yes, now and then." He grinned and she laughed.

"They were silent for a minute until he decided he had liked kissing her and did it again.

It lasted a little longer this time as she responded more this time but still pulling away far too soon in his opinion.

She was smiling though.

He did think about her that way, the same way Mickey did, but she was his Rose now. In his Tardis, kissing his lips.

"You said something about riding some waves?" She asked.

He jumped up, never one to disappoint.

"Right away."

She smiled at him and he knew that he'd never thought about her in any other way.


End file.
